The Edge (Tododeku)
by PrettyKittyDom
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was about to end his life by jumping off a building when a man showed up. He talked the boy out of the decision he was about to make. Now he was attending the #1 Martial Arts Academy in Japan. That's where he met Todoroki Shoto for the first time, the second time was at the entrance exam to U.A High for Prodigies. There was something there, he felt it. Did he to?
1. 1 Anniversary

**Chapter One: ****Anniversary**

**Warning: Mentions of Self-Harm, Domestic Abuse.**

Inko Midoriya sat at the kitchen table with a worn-out shoe box next to her, its lid was next to it and papers were scatter over the table. There was a yellowing old newspaper in her hand, a small tear ran down her face as her son walked out of his room and over to the fridge. Taking a glance over at him, he was wearing his normal green sweater and jeans. He had such a small frame from barely eating and his cheeks were sunken in. His pale skin made the bags under his eyes more prominent than they usually were.

She feared for her child's health, over the past few years she had noticed the decline. Especially in the past few days as it got closer to the day that her husband had escaped his incarceration. She looked back down at the newspaper clipping in her hand and stared down at the date that was labeled in the corner. August 15th, 2006. The newspaper was titled "THE SERIAL KILLER MIDORYIA HISASHI ESCAPED WHILE BEING MOVED TO THE EXECUTION SITE DURING THE EARLY MORNING."

Her son sat across from her with a bottle of water in his hand, his eyes fell on the newspaper article in her hand. He noted that she only took those out once a year, was it that time of year already? Time was just an illusion for him, he didn't know what day, what month, and half of the time he didn't know if it was night or day. The paper had crease marks from years of being folded repeatedly. He wondered how it was still intact from all the abuse his mother gave it. Their eyes met as Inko set down the newspaper article, tears were running down her face. It was rare for Izuku to see his mother cry; she usually hid it so well. It made his stomach tighten and do flips.

He couldn't even imagine what she was going through alone when he was busy at school or in his own little world. He looked down at his bottle of water and bit his lip, "Are you doing okay, Ma?" he asked softly barely audible. He was worried that she didn't even hear him, but the thought was washed away when his mother had grabbed his hands into hers and squeezed.

"I'm alright, son. How are you doing? Is everything okay? Did you sleep well?" The questions flooded him with overwhelming thoughts. How was he supposed to answer her? Should he lie like every time she had asked him these questions? Should he tell her the truth? The truth was he wasn't doing well, and everything wasn't okay. His text messages were flooded with insults from his so "called" friends. There were also threats from his boyfriend Yamazaki Kiyoshi, he wanted him to stay away from Kacchan. But how could he do that? Kacchan ... Kacchan was a bully, but he was his only friend. Kacchan and him had been friends for as long as he could even remember. Their mothers were friends before the two boys were even thought of.

He could already see his mother and Auntie Mitsuki asking questions, wondering why they don't see the two together anymore. He realized that he hasn't answered his mother yet, he gave her one of his fake smiles, "I am doing alright, everything is fine, and yes I did sleep well." He could see in his mother's eyes that she didn't believe him. At least not all the way liked he wished she would. She knew about the night terrors that he had almost every night since the age of four. It was only recently that he would lock his door at night, so she wasn't able to check up on him like she used too. It wasn't like he didn't want her to check up on him because he loves every bit of affection his mother would give him. It was the fact that he would sit in the corner after the night terrors ended with a flask in his hand and his journal in the other.

His journal was like a dream book, where he would right down every night of the terrors he experienced. It was also a handbook of all his favourite martial artists. Looking back down at his phone, he had to start getting ready for school, today was the day where they would be discussing the different high schools they want to get into. His dream was to go to U.A High for Prodigies, he was in the top of his class alongside Kacchan, so either one of them would be able to go to that school if they tried hard enough for the entrance exam. But usually only one can enter, you never heard about two students from the same middle school going to a school like that.

"You should start getting ready for school before you are late." He knew she was right. He nodded and stood up before heading towards his room to get dressed in his school uniform. Midoriya had to look at the scars that covered his body. They were either self-inflicted or from Yamazaki. He couldn't even count all the times where his boyfriend would take his anger out on him for the littlest of things. When he thinks about it, it was okay. It was okay because it was his fault for being so incompetent and with so many insecurities within himself. He grabbed his bag along with his journal and made his way out of the room.

His mother had already put everything away when he made his way back into the kitchen. She stood up and hugged Izuku who tensed up at the affection. Inko held back a sad sigh as she pulled away and ran her hand through her boy's hair. "Oh baby ..." She whispered and kissed his forehead before moving away from him so he was able to go to the front of the house to put his shoes on. She worried about him day and night. He was her baby boy and it hurt her to see him suffer like this.

"Love you, ma. I'll see you after school." Midoriya called as he put his shoes on and made his way out of the door. He was met with an angry looking Kacchan pacing back in forth in front of the house. "K-Kacchan?"

Bakugo growls as his red eyes locked onto Izuku's bright green ones, "Deku!" He said angrily. "What took you so long?" Midoriya was taken back by just the sight of the spikey blonde hair boy in front of him. This was rare for the boy to walk with him to school, or to not push him to the ground just at the sight of him there. "Don't just stand there and look at me stupidly, shitty nerd! Let's start walking." His childhood friend grabbed his wrist and pulled him along down the street towards their school.

"W-what are you doing, K-Kacchan?" He managed to spit out as he tried to keep pace with the other. His journal tightly in his hands as he followed him.

"What do you mean? Can I not walk with you to school?" Bakugo said as he turned to look at Midoriya before looking around like he was searching for someone. "We do have the exams today, so we cannot be late." They stopped at a crosswalk waiting for the light to turn, Midoriya just watched his childhood friend with weary look. "Fuck..." The taller boy said before grabbing Izuku's hand and turning the corner instead going across the street. "We will find a different way to go to school."

"Why? What's wrong with taking the way we were going? That's our normal way." Midoryia said as he was pulled along by Kacchan. They took turns here and there before they got back on track on the way to their middle school.

Bakugo was silent before he was sure that they were not being followed. "I saw your boyfriend ... Izuku." His voice was softer than usual. He never used that sort of voice with Midoriya at least not since they were kids. "... I didn't want him to see us."

"W-why? What's wrong with Kiyoshi?" Bakugo stopped dead in his tracks before pushing Midoriya up against a brick wall. Midoriya's whole body went rigid and he let out a small whimper. "K-Kacchan?" He gripped the journal in his hand for a comfort thing.

"What's wrong with Yamazaki? You of all people asked me what's wrong with Yamazaki?" Kacchan let the boy go and raised his hands up in the air. "Are you fucking insane?" His voice started to rise more as he started to get more angrier.

"I-I'm sorry, K-Kacchan. I didn't mean to upset you." He looked down at his hands as they trembled. He then felt a hand grip his shoulder tightly which made him squeak. "D-don't hurt me. Please..."

The hand lifted, "I'm not gonna hurt you, shitty nerd. I promise." Kacchan's voice was barely a whisper. "I am not like Yamazaki. Let's go. We are going to be late." He said and waited for Izuku to look up and see that he wasn't going to hurt him. The boy nodded and followed the spikey hair one towards the school building just up ahead. They parted ways even if they had the same class, it was always like this at school. The only time Kacchan would notice him was when he was bullying him.

The day went by slow, it was just mostly exams after exams. Him flinching every time his phone started to vibrate knowing full well it was Kiyoshi trying to get ahold of him for their lunch date. Or maybe he saw him with Kacchan this morning and if it was that case then he was screwed. He rather stay in the room for lunch, and that's what he did. He stayed in the room until the end of class. When he walked out of the room, Yamazaki Kiyoshi was waiting out in the hall for him.

The boy stood at 5'11 with bright blue hair and brown eyes, his hands were in his pockets and leaning against the wall waiting for Izuku to come out of the room. The shorter boy's heart stopped in his chest at the sight of the other one there. He was in so much trouble, he could see it in Yamazaki's eyes. He didn't need to have a look on his face, he could be totally calm and Izuku knew what he was thinking. He shouldn't have ignored him all day, he should have went on that lunch date.

Yamazaki Kiyoshi was a 1st year at Evergreen High School for Boys. They have been dating a little over two years now and at first like all relationships, they were happy. They was nothing wrong with it at all. But then it came to be a year into the relationship ... that's when everything went downhill. It started when Kiyoshi didn't get accepted in U.A High for Prodigies. He took his anger out on Midoriya and when he realized that Midoriya loved him so much that he was willing to accept the abuse, he took that into his advantage.

His voice was cold with a smile on his face, "Hey, Midoriya," he said every world slowly. "How was your exams?" Yamazaki walked over to the green hair boy and stood in front of him, making him feel smaller than he was. "Why didn't you answer any of my texts at lunch? Were you with someone else?"

"M-my exams were good, Kiyoshi ... I-I'm sorry that I didn't answer your t-texts. I had l-lost track of time. No I spent it alone." Izuku didn't look Kiyoshi in the eyes, instead he looked down at the journal in his hands. He turned it repeatedly over before it was snatched up by his boyfriend. "He-" he stopped because if he said anything his punishment would be way worse than it already was going to be.

"Yeah, keep quiet." Kiyoshi whispered, "Don't make a peep or things will be worse for you. I know you were with someone, Izuku. Was it _Bakugo_?" He said with poison dripping down with every letter of Bakugo's name. Izuku's throat was tight as he shook his head not being able to get any words out. "You were weren't you? I know you saw my texts this morning about staying away from him, Midoriya."

"What do you think you are doing?" Bakugo's voice sounded clear as day and angry. What was he doing? Midoriya could handle himself, he didn't need Kacchan's help. He was also just going to make things worse for him. "You're not allowed on this campus, Yamazaki. You better go before I deal with you myself." He then looked at Izuku, "Auntie Inko told me I need to walk with you home. She has chocolate chip cookies and needed help cleaning out the attic. You ready, shitty nerd?"

"I can walk him home, Bakugo. There's no need. You can tell Mrs. Midoriya that he is in good hands." Kiyoshi grabbed Izuku's hand tightly, crushing it. He could feel the blood stop flowing to his fingers and he didn't need to see them to know that they were turning purple. "Come Izuku, we don't need your mom being worried about you."

"No." Bakugo growled out, "I promised Auntie we would be at her place together. So, get your hands off of Midoriya before I lay my hands on you." He bared his teeth and stood in front of Kiyoshi. Even if Kacchan was shorter than Kiyoshi, Izuku was a bit more afraid of his childhood friend than he was of his boyfriend. Yamazaki let go of his boyfriend and stood back not wanting to make a scene at his former middle school.

"We'll deal with this later." He whispered his voice sent shivers down Izuku's spine_. Kacchan you made things so much worse for me. _He knew his mom didn't text Kacchan that. Not today. Not the anniversary of that _accident._ Kacchan knew that too, but it was probably the only thing he could think of at that moment. The blonde hair boy took Midoriya by the arm and pulled him away from his boyfriend. It wasn't until they were out of the building did Izuku remembered that Yamazaki still had his journal.

"I-I have to go back! Kiyoshi has my journal." He pulled away from Bakugo's grip on his arm. "I can't let him keep that..."

"What do you think you are doing, Deku?" Snapped Bakugo. "You can't go back! I fucking saved your ass. He will think something is up if you go back." Izuku shook his head, he needed to get his journal back before the older boy took a look inside of it. That was his, his personal journal. It held everything in there. "Deku!" Kacchan yelled after the smaller boy as he ran back into the building. He already regretted it when he saw the older boy whistling in the same hall way they were just at. A smug look on his face as he twirled the journal within his hands.

"I knew you were going to come back for it, Midoriya. If you want it back, follow me into the bathroom." Midoriya's throat was thick with mucus and his hands shook as he made his way into the bathroom with Yamazaki following behind him. He heard the door shut and lock, the silence was killing Izuku as he wondered if Kacchan was still waiting for him. More so, he hoped that he had followed him back into the building. "You always come back because you're a good boy." Yamazaki stepped forward while Midoriya took a step back as reflex. The older boy clicked his tongue at the movement as he kept taking steps closer and Midoriya stepping back. "I bet you already know that I knew Bakugo was lying. Did you forget that I have your mother's number in my phone, Izuku?"

Izuku's heart sank down in his stomach. He had forgotten that Yamazaki had his mom's phone number. Why did anyone thought that was a good idea? Because it was. It was at first. He was a good kid when they first dated, he didn't show any of his true colors yet. "O..oh? W-what did she tell you, Kiyoshi?" He asked as he managed to press his back up against the wall on the far side of the bathroom. Kiyoshi was only a few feet away from him, just standing there holding Midoriya's journal in one hand and his phone in the other.

"Hey, Mrs. Midoriya, I was just with Izuku and his friend Bakugo. Bakugo said you wanted them to walk back to the house together to help clean the attic. As I was trying to see if I would be able to walk Midoriya back home, Bakugo told me that you had ask him specifically to do that. And I was wondering if I could be any help with cleaning the attic as well? If so I will catch up with the boys as we are speaking." Yamazaki had a voice sweet as cinnamon as he was reading off the text, he then chuckled coldly and sinister look on his face. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW WHAT SHE SAID?" He snapped as he closed the distance between them.

Izuku shook his head, he didn't want him to yell at him anymore. Tears were starting to swell up on his face before running down his cheeks. His whole body was shaking waiting for the moment the other would start yelling at him or even worse. "It didn't take long for her to message me back. Her response was 'Hello dear, I am not understanding what you are asking here. I do not remember asking Katsuki to walk with Izuku back home. Nor did I ask them to help clean the attic. I do not have the energy to deal with that stuff today. As I assume, Izuku had told you today is the anniversary of his father's death, but I appreciate you offering your help. Maybe when I have the energy to deal with it, I will contact you up.'"

Yamazaki put his phone away slowly and threw the journal in the corner of the bathroom. He got close to Izuku so their chest were touching. He grabbed the boy under the chin and made him look up, he heard the younger boy whimper at his touch. "You know what this means, right?" the boy whispered as he leaned forward. Izuku closed his eyes tightly and tried to look away, but the grip on his chin didn't budge. "Don't fucking look away from me."

Izuku knew what was coming, but it still caught him off guard as he felt the balled fist make contact with his stomach. It smashed his entrails together like a hammer meeting a nail in the wall. The fist thrust upward until it hit his liver and stomach, stopping the fist from clashing into his spine. His breath left him as he doubled over just as Kiyoshi stepped back letting him fall down to his knees. His stomach felt like it was on fire as he fell down on his side, his ribs hitting the cold bacteria filled bathroom floor. He doubled into the fetus position just as Yamazaki swung his leg and kicked him onto his back.

He couldn't breath as tears streamed down his face and a foot made contact with his throat. It didn't crush it as there was no wait against it, but he could feel the pressure of it. He tried to swallow, but it was no use. Yamazaki leaned down a bit, pressing a bit of pressure onto Midoriya's throat making it near impossible to breath. "If we weren't in the school's bathroom, you know exactly what would happen. So, you got off lucky this time." Kiyoshi lifted his foot off of Midoriya's throat smirking at the red outline of his boot. He then grabbed a fist full of Midoriya's hair and forced him to get up onto his feet. "Wipe your tears and better yourself." He let go of Midoriya's hair and leaned down kissing Izuku on the lips before he stepped back and watched Izuku wipe his tears.

Izuku tried hard not to flinch as he saw the slightest movement from the older boy. He watched as the male walked over to his journal on the floor and picked it up. He was hesitant to take it back from the male who handed it to him with a nod from the other, he took it and held on to it closely. "T-thank you." He whispered.

"I'll see you later, Izuku. And remember, don't ever lie to my face again." Yamazaki threatened before he turned on his heel and walked over to the bathroom door, unlocking it. At that moment, the door swung inward knocking Yamazaki down on the ground, he didn't have a moment to think when Bakugo was right on top of him. His hands were tangled up in the boy's uniform shirt, and his eyes were brighter than normal with rage.

"Bastard!" He growls, "Why the hell did you lock the door? And why does Izuku look like he was crying?" Bakugo slammed Yamazaki back down on the ground, "Take that smirk off of your face! Did he hurt you, Izuku?" Katsuki looked up to see Midoriya just standing there in disbelief. "Did he lay a fucking hand on you?"

Midoriya stood there not knowing what to say. Did Bakugo really knew what went down behind doors with Yamazaki? Did he not hide it that well? He gulped and then looked down at Kiyoshi on the floor, he could see the smirk, but his eyes told a different story. A story to where he should keep his mouth shut. He slowly shook his head, "N-No... Kacchan. W-we were messing around. I am fine." Kacchan looked like he didn't believe Midoriya one bit, but he let go of the older boy on the ground and stood up. Izuku silently wished, Kacchan had came earlier than he did, maybe his abdomen wouldn't be burning right now.

"Come on, _Deku._ We're leaving," Midoriya nodded quickly and very painfully followed Bakugo out of the bathroom without looking back at the male on the ground. Their walk out of the school was silent with heavy breaths coming from him. "I heard everything ..." Katsuki trailed off as continued to walk back towards their homes. His hands were in his pockets, "I couldn't do anything about it though ... the door wouldn't budge... I heard him yelling at you, Izuku."

"Kacchan ..." Midoriya said softly. He was still in disbelief that his childhood friend and bully was being so nice to him. He didn't understand why. He didn't even understand how Bakugo could be so nice to him. "...Do you know?" He stopped near a railing overlooking a pond and leaned against it as the pain in his abdomen was getting to be too much.

Katsuki stopped alongside him and looked out to the pond. He didn't say anything for a while, "Do I know what, nerd?" He asked, but his voice wasn't filled with the normal teasing and hatred he usually had when he called Midoriya names.

"Do you know ... what I go through ... with Yamazaki?" He broke up his sentence as he didn't know how to phrase it. It was more like he was afraid to say it out loud. If he said it out loud, then it would become true. His nightmare would be reality. He didn't want to make it reality even if he knew it was and there really wasn't anything he could do about it.

Kacchan with his red eyes stared into Izuku's green ones. They were filled with pity that Midoriya didn't want to see. He didn't want to see Kacchan feel pity on him, it was too much. "I do. I have known for a while, Deku." He saw the taller boy lick his lips before continuing to talk, "Did you not realize that I see your face every day? How you were slowly breaking down? I saw the scars as we get dressed for gym. I see the fresh cuts and the bruises." Izuku's eyes started to water, he guessed he didn't hide it well enough.

"...Why now? Why now that you are like this? You have never mentioned anything like this before. I could have used a friend ... I could have used someone to feel safe with. But all you did was tease and belittle me. So why are you trying to be my friend now?"

Katsuki stepped forward and went to grab Midoriya's chin, but he let his hand drop when he saw the boy flinch and tense up. "Because ... you're my best friend, Izuku. It hurts me to see you like this ..." he looked like he was having trouble trying to say what he felt, and Midoriya could understand that. Katsuki was never the one to really confess his feelings. "I know ... I don't show it that often, or when I do show it ... it just looks like I am being an asshole to you. But ..." Kacchan gently cupped Izuku's cheeks and with his thumbs rubbed the tears that were gently falling down the boys cheeks. "But I love you, Izuku Midoriya and I want to protect you from assholes like Kiyoshi Yamazaki." What came next made, the green hair boy eyes wide and his heart race. Kacchan leaned down and gently kissed Midoriya, it lasted for a few seconds and when Bakugo pulled away his cheeks were red with blush.

"I...I ..." Midoriya was speechless, but he shook his head and stood back from Kacchan. "You don't mean it ... you are just like everyone else. You are ... you're going to end up doing the same things that Kiyoshi does to me ..." His tears started to fall harder. "Why did you have to lie to me, Bakugo? It isn't fair!" He yelled. With his journal in his hand, he turned around and started to run from Bakugo. The pain in his abdomen made it almost near impossible to run and breathe easy, but he managed as he ran and took turns.

How could Kacchan do something like this? How could he lie? He didn't have the right! He didn't have the right to toy with his feelings like this. Not when he is going through so much, not when he has to deal with Kiyoshi. As he ran, he could also hear the people that he pass. They recognize him, not because he made something of himself, but because of his father. They knew him because of his father_. 'Isn't that Fire Breather's child?' 'What? The serial killer? No it can't be.' 'Look at that hair. It is his son.' 'The one that was held hostage with his mom on Fire Breather's exaction date?' 'Yeah that one'. _

It was all the same to him. It was always the same thing that was being said. It was never different. He didn't need it. He didn't need this weight bearing on his shoulder. He didn't need Kacchan faking his love for him either. Before he even realized where he was running too, he was in a cemetery. There was bare cheery blossom trees on either side of him as he walked down the path, the pain in his stomach itching closer and closer. He stopped in the middle of the walk way and covered his mouth as he coughed. When he removed his hand there was blood splatter, just another thing to add to his list of things. Izuku kept moving letting his feet guide him to God knows where after a few minutes it occurred to him where he was going.

He was now in front of the grave belonging to Midoriya Hasashi. It was just a stone slab in the ground, nothing special about it. There was a broken vase with rotting flowers near the top of it. Midoriya had no idea why his feet would take him here of all places. He hasn't thought about this grave in a very long time, he couldn't even remember when was the last time he even visited it. "This is all your fault..." He whispered as he manage with great pain to sit down in front of the grave marker. "I wouldn't be the way I am ... if it wasn't for you. You ruined my life that day."

Izuku set down his journal, not a single time today was he able to write in it like he was planning on doing. Sighing he slowly unbutton his school uniform jacket and took it off winching, he then unbutton his button down shirt. There was a massive purple with black and yellow blotches on his stomach, it was nothing knew, but it hurt him. Every time Yamazaki did something like this, he just felt betrayed. He was there to protective him and love him and vice versa. But it feels like he was just a punching bag to him. It was the same with Kacchan, Kacchan never physically hurt him before, but mentally multiple times. And then he comes up with this ... this thought that he loved him? Why show it now?

He looked back down at the grave and fresh tears started to fall as he remembered the night of the incident. Too many thoughts at once was flooding into his head, that night, Kacchan, Yamazaki, but the ones about the night was stronger than the rest. He was only four years old, but he could remember vividly of the news channels and his dad's face plastered on them. He would always ask his mom why dad's face was on the screen and she would tell him that its because he was on the run for something pretty bad. He never understood what that was though.

One day when he was watching the television, a news article came on. "Midoriya Hisashi was captured, he was expected to kill up to ten citizens, but only five was discovered." He remembered asking his mom what the word kill meant, she explained it to him, but he didn't understand why his father would do such a thing. His mom then turned on cartoons and asked him to watch it as she made a phone call.

In the kitchen he could hear the voice of Auntie Mitsuki on the other line, "I'm glad that bastard was caught. Can you imagine what he would have done to you and Izuku if he ever came back? He deserves the capital punishment. I want to see him be hanged for hurting you." It wasn't even a week later that, his father was at their door. He was so happy to see him and his father was happy to see him too. He wanted to know why his father wasn't home more. It was good for the first couple of hours, he didn't notice anything wrong. Now he knew his mother was scared to death, he knew she was acting calm for him.

The rest of the night was blurry, he could remember the police sirens, yelling from both of his parents. Him crying and hiding. He could hear the grunts from his father and the silent whimpers of his mother and the skin on skin contact. He remembered the hours slipping by, he didn't know how long it was, he just knew it was long. Then the morning came ... that morning was something he could never forget. His father was ready to surrender himself, he pushed his mother and him out of the house where they were taken into protective custody of the police. His father then walked out with a smile on his face, he had pretended to reach for something, or at least he thought he was pretending.

He heard the gunshots go off_. Bang! Bang! Bang! _His mother tried to shield his eyes away from the scene in front of him, but it was no use. He saw his father go down with a smile on his face staring right at Izuku. He saw the light slowly fade from the man's eyes and a puddle of dark liquid surround him. From then on he always had the look of his dad's face in his dreams until it slowly faded into a blurry nothingness. Why did he put himself through this when he knows it was just going to hurt him more than it is now?

"Why did you do it ... why did you decide to kill all these people? What was going through your head? What was going through your head when you held mom and I hostage? Is Kacchan doing this because he knows today is the anniversary of that night? And this is his way of trying to make me happy?" He said out loud. It isn't like anyone could hear him so he doesn't even known why he was talking to himself. "I hate you ..."

He laid down with his head on his journal and uniform jacket staring at the headstone. "I hate you so much. Maybe I wouldn't be so fucked up ... maybe Kacchan wouldn't be lying to me like he is now. Maybe ... maybe I could even leave the relationship that I am in ..." He sighed and placed a hand on his throbbing stomach. "I could even pursue my dream of becoming a pro martial artist like All Might or Endeavor. Wouldn't that be great? I could protect mom better than I could before. I could even protect myself."

He took the journal from underneath his head to just lay on the jacket now. He flipped through the pages, his head feeling light headed and his stomach started to growl a bit. He then got to the drawing of All Might. He was a massive famous Martial Artist who went into hiding two years prior. No one has seen him in a while, but his dojo is still standing in the same place that it has been for years. He never seen it in person, but he always wanted too. His vision was getting blurry as he stared at the page in the journal. His pain in his stomach was a dull ache now barely able to feel it.

"You know ... dad ... someday I will join you... wherever you are. Because the way I know I'll be leaving this world ... isn't going to bring me to heaven. So, I will be seeing you soon. Then I can personally tell you how much I hate your guts. Hopefully. I know it will make mother sad ... but I think it will be the best for her and me. That way she won't see her child crumble in front of her anymore. Wouldn't that be great?" His words started to slur as his vision became blacker and his breathing became shallow.

From there he was in and out of sleep, listening to the birds chirp in the sky as he held onto his journal with one hand. Midoriya didn't even know when someone had picked him up, but he had came to in someone's arms. All he could see was red ... maybe. No ... blonde? He didn't know for sure. Whoever he was, he knew where he lived. He closed his eyes again as the pain from every step racked against his stomach. The next time he came too, he heard a sweet voice, multiple voices. Sounded like Kacchan, and his mom, but there was also another one he didn't recognize. But it was a beautiful male's voice, soft with each word he used.

But that was it. He didn't see who he was, and for the first time in a very long time. He slept through the night with no nightmares, no dreams, just pure blackness.


	2. 2 Locked Away

**Warning: Transphobia **

**Also I had planned to put this up Tuesday, but I got busy and wasn't able to go as planned. But here is the chapter and I hope you like it. I also am sorry that it isn't as long as the last chapter was, hopefully the other chapter will be though. **

He hadn't been to school for a week, his body wouldn't allow him to. He was barely able to move from his bed; he was barely able to eat or drink. He just didn't want to be bothered with it anymore. There was no point for him to even try to consume anything. It hurts too much and he had no appetite for it. There was a knock at his door before his mom entered with a tray of food, "Izuku … you need to eat something …" She whispered as she walked over to him setting the try down on his lap once he was sitting up. "You haven't been touching your food … look how thin you are getting."

She sounded so sad, like she was about to be in tears over the fact that he wasn't eating. He knew it was because she was worried about him. He looked down at the food and grabbed the chopsticks, his mother's eyes were on him as he took a bite of the food. He forced it down his throat while feeling sick doing it. He gave her a small smile, "I'm eating. Do not worry." He told her.

His mother sighed and looked down at her hands. "I know you didn't like it. I appreciate what you are doing, love, but please don't force yourself. Just because I asked you to do it." She stood up, "Eat as much as you can stomach. I'll come back to check up on you." He watched as she left the room, her body slumping a bit. It was taking too much out of her worrying for him. He can see that, and it killed him, but he couldn't do anything about it. He tried to be happy, he tried to not make her worry. But after what happened in the bathroom, it was near impossible now.

Midoriya looked at the food in front of him, it was turning his stomach, but he needed to eat to get his strength up. He took another bite of the food and steadily chewed before almost choking on it when his bedroom window opened. Sitting on the railing of the window was none other than Katsuki Bakugou with his bright red eyes staring at him. "Auntie Inko wouldn't let me in to see you. Said you needed your rest. I climbed the tree inside to get in here." He whispered.

Izuku swallowed his food and stared at Bakugou at his window, there were to many feelings that bubbled inside of him. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, so he took another bite of his food not looking away from the blonde hair boy. "I brought my laptop and a couple of movies. I thought maybe we can watch some."

That's when Izuku saw the strap of the limited edition All Might backpack. All Might was the #1 martial artist of all Japan; some would even argue that he was #1 in the whole world. He runs a martial arts studio in Musutafu, it was called Dragon Fist Academy. It was near impossible to be able to get into that academy and when you did, it was near impossible to stay there. He heard that grown ass men run out of there crying because they couldn't handle the pressure of the training. You also never get to see All Might himself anymore, if you were lucky then you got to see him at least once every couple of years.

It started back in 20004, when he went against a guy only known for his stage name All for One. He was the toughest martial artist that All Might has ever faced, he had won that fight that night, but rumors went around that it cost All Might something so important that, he rarely came out of his studio. "Earth to Deku!" Kacchan whispered harshly, bringing Izuku back into reality. He didn't realize that he had spaced until Kacchan waved his hand in his fast to get his attention. "Nobody told me you hit your head so hard that you got fucking brain damage. Did you even hear me?"

Izuku's eyes were clouded over as he looked over at Bakugou, he had flinched slightly when the older boy had raised his voice. "N-no I'm sorry, what did you say?" Bakugo had seen the slight flinch and his stomach did turns, he didn't mean to raise his voice with Izuku. He did it so much, that he didn't even think about it. He didn't even know why he was here, Midoriya probably didn't even want to see him after what happened the other week.

He was so stupid; he shouldn't have even said anything to him about his feelings. He should have kept them under control and now look where they were at. He just want things to go back to normal for them, but was it going to be that easy? "I asked you what kind of movie you want to watch? I have a couple here. I have Spirited Away, Battle Royale, you know the one where it's based in the future and the government captures a group of kids our age and forced to kill each other?" Midoriya just nodded not seeming to be really interested. "Okay okay," Bakugo quickly said and pulled some more movies out of his backpack.

"I bought Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. I remember you were excited to watch this when we were younger, but Auntie Inko said you were too young to watch it because it is PG-13." He chuckled a bit, "I remember it being so clear because you were only around 5 or 6 and you ran all the way to my house and my mom let us watch it. That day Auntie Inko and mom got into the biggest fight that they ever had…" Bakugo's face fell and his words became softer, "It's also very vivid in my mind because when the yelling started to happen you ran behind the couch and started to cry. I held you that day trying to calm you down. Do you remember that?"

A small smile formed on the green hair boy's face and he slowly nodded. He did remember that day. He was so scared, going through the streets of Japan at such a young age. He knew Auntie Mitsuki would let him watch the movie, even if his mom wouldn't let him. It was also scary when his mom and Auntie Mitsuki started to yell at each other, but he felt so comfortable with Bakugo being there with him. He didn't feel like watching that movie though, just because it reminded him of that night. When he looked down at the stack of movies one popped out at him. "I want to watch that one. Is that okay?" He pointed to Ponyo.

Kacchan smiled and nodded, he had a feeling that the boy would choose this movie. It was actually one of his favourites. He took the laptop out of his bag and put the other movies back in his back setting it down on the ground. He set the laptop up at the end of the bed as he made Izuku scoot over with his food as he sat down next to him. "You need to continue to eat …" he said softly as he stuck the movie into the disc drive of the laptop. "I want to see the color in your face return …"

Midoriya's cheeks turned a light pink color at that comment. He didn't know if he liked this Bakugo or if this Bakugo scared him more than the other one. He nodded slowly before taking another bite of his food which was now getting cold. He took another couple of more bites, but he shook his head. His stomach wouldn't allow him to eat anymore. He set the tray down on the floor for when his mom would come and get it from him.

The bed bowed as Kacchan got comfortable next to the hurt boy, once he was comfortable and was able to see the movie properly, he put his arm behind his head resting upon it. Midoriya took up the chance and rested his head on the other's chest, closing his eyes as he took in his smell. A slight giggle escaped his lips as he realized the boy smelled of lavender. "What you giggling about?" the rumble of Kacchan's body vibrated Midoriya.

"N-nothing. You just smell good." Izuku whispered and got closer to Bakugo, he felt the boy take in a breath and he froze for a second like he might have said something wrong. "I-I'm s-sorry… I didn't mean anything bad …" he jumped to the conclusion of apologizing like he did something wrong.

Kacchan's hand tangled itself into Izuku's hair and slowly ran it through the locks of curls. It was a loving and reassuring gesture. "Sh, do not be sorry. You did nothing wrong. Thank you for the compliment. You just took me off guard." His voice was soft and music to Izuku's ears and with his hand running through his hair, he felt at peace. That sat in silence between them with the only thing that was making sound was their slow breathing and the movie playing on the laptop. Izuku's eyes started to flutter closed and he drifted off to sleep feeling safe.

**[Todoroki]**

There was a boy huddled in a corner, he was no more than fourteen years of age. He had dual color hair, white as snow on his right side and crimson red on his left. He looked up as the darkened room that he was locked away in was suddenly filled with light. His heterochromia eyes blinked at the sudden change as they tried to get use to the blaring light. It was hard as he hasn't seen light in a few days at least this much light.

The only light he ever saw was a slight rectangle when his sister Fuyumi open the small entryway in the door to give him food. He knew how much she hated to do this, to watch him be locked away in a room and being forced to feed him only when she was told too. In the past she tried to let him out, so he was able to move around in the light and feel like a human being, but their father just extended his punishment in the room. Giving Fuyumi a slap on the wrist and a good talking too.

He was expecting anyone else, but the person who was standing in the doorway just staring at him, "Mizuki…" his father's voice rang through his ears, sending a shiver down his voice. His father was a large man, standing at a height of 6'4¾" and weighing 260 pounds, he easily over took the 5'9" male, who couldn't even remember how much he weighed. It had been too long since he was properly weighed and examined.

"It's Shoto …" Whispered the boy still huddled in the corner. His voice was shaking, waiting for his father to raise his voice, but this time he didn't. All he heard was the large sounding footsteps coming his way. He got to his feet, knowing if he didn't, he was going to get a bigger punishment than the one just for correcting his father.

"How many times have I told you? I don't remember your mother giving birth to a boy. She gave birth to a healthy baby girl." His father's words were slow and full of annoyance. Shoto knew how much he hated to be corrected about his name. He knew how much he hated that his "little girl" was his "little boy." It was because he didn't understand. He didn't take the time to listen to Shoto about what was going through him. All he wanted was a successor to take over the dojo.

His father was none other than Enji Todoroki or as Japan knows him; Endeavor. He runs the #2 Martial Arts Academy in Musutafu, Japan called The Labyrinth. When his father was only twenty years old he had reached the #2 spot of the greatest martial artist of Japan, not long after he tried to find his successor. Nine months later, his mother Rei gave birth to a boy named Touya. He was proven to be too weak for Endeavor, four years after that his sister Fuyumi was birthed. It was like a cycle for Endeavor, when one child proved to be weak, he made Rei give birth to another child. His brother Natsuo was born again four years after his sister was born.

Then he was born, Mizuki Todoroki, the youngest and last child of Enji and Rei Todoroki. He was proven to be the strongest of all the Todoroki children, but the most problematic one as well. Because Enji was expecting a little girl, but then got a little boy after ten years. He was beaten for it when his father had found out. He must have overheard Shoto talk to his mother over the phone about it. Even after the beaten, he never gave up the thought of knowing he was a boy. Nothing was going to change that.

Shoto Todoroki stood his ground as his father advanced towards him, taking in the transphobic words he was spitting at him. Maybe he was here because he found out that Fuyumi and Natsuno helped him go outside last week. He hoped it was for something else, he cocked an eyebrow as his father towered over him. Internally, he was shaking like he was when the door first opened, but he had to act strong or his father was going to hit him again. "I got word that you were accepted into the entrance exam of U.A High." The words cut Todoroki off guard. He was homeschooled by the best of the best tutors in Japan, but he never thought he would be able to go to U.A High.

It filled him with joy because U.A High had dorms. And dorms meant that he would be away from his father's cruelty. But he needed to pass the entrance exams first, and he was unsure what they would require. He excelled in Math and he can speak three languages other than his native tongue, but what else could there possibly be. This was a school for prodigies, everyone has something they excelled in. "That's amazing." He said, "Who knew I would be accepted."

"I did. You are amazing, Mitzuki." There it was again, that dead name he hated so much. "I pushed you hard enough and you managed to get a spot in that entrance exam. Now we need to push you harder. You will excel in everything, especially the martial arts division." That's right. There was a division for that. He remembered reading it somewhere, U.A High was known for its division in Martial Arts. That where his father and the #1 Martial Artist in Japan graduated from. That's how they have gotten so big because it was that school.

"Is that why you are here? To tell me this?" Shoto asked.

Endeavor grunted, "No, it is also time for your training. Come on." Todoroki nodded and followed his father out of the room with his head held high. He rather hide back into the dark room then go through the halls of their estate. Their estate was also part of the academy, so students watched him with curious eyes as they walked down the halls. Some averted their eyes, they all heard the rumors. That Endeavor's little girl wanted to become a boy. Wanted. That word stung. It isn't that he wanted this. He had no choice, if he could he would take it away and not feel this way.

He hated the feeling of his own skin, he wanted to be normal like anyone else, but he was born this way and had no choice. He never had a choice. His heart beat as they made their way to the training room, his gi was already laid out on the table for him to put on in the bathroom. Without a word from either of them, he grabbed the gi and walked into the bathroom that was across the room. He walked in and locked the door, the first thing he saw was his reflection in the mirror.

His hair was long down to his shoulders, he had managed to cut it to that length before his father found out. Shoto put it up in a messy bun and moved the strain out of his eyes before his heart skipped a couple of beats. His hand went to the huge burn scar that was on his left side; it went from his hairline to halfway down his cheek. His mother had poured boiling water on him when he was just a toddler because he reminded her too much of his father.

That was the last time he had actually seen his mother in person. After that his father and put her into an institution. He casually talks to her on the phone when he was able too. Looking away from the mirror, he started to strip the top layer of his clothes, he stood in his briefs and a sports bra. He tried hard to not look down at the mounds that made him feel sick as he put on the GI. Just as he was tying his belt, a loud knocking sound took him out of his thoughts. "I'm coming!" He called out.

He unlocked the door and walked out to face his dad who had also changed out of his regular clothes and into a bright red GI. Around his waist was a black belt, he assumed they will be training in the division of Karate. His father was a master of mixed martial arts, but every day, he teaches Shoto little by little each and every division of martial arts. Today happened to be karate, and Shoto who is a purple belt was starting to feel a bit of excitement, he hoped today or the next couple of days he would be converted into a brown belt. That meant all that stood in front of him from getting the black belt was the red belt.

But he cringed at his excitement. There was no room for that, and he knew it. His dad was always extreme with him to the point where his body was bruised and he won't be able to move for the rest of the night. Endeavour looked him up and down before grunting again, they walked into the middle of the mat. They got down to business immediately, he was put into position and then his father got into teaching. It was rough, his father was going all out now that he knew Shoto was accepted into the entrance exam of U.A high. 

By the time they were done it was around dinner time, and he was on the ground bruised and bleeding in places he didn't even want to check. But his white GI showed the blood spots where he was leaking out. His breathing was labored as he looked up at his father, who was holding out a hand for him to get up. He took it and was helped up on to his feet. "You did well today, Mitzuki, you just need to do BETTER!" Endeavor yelled while spit flung from his lips, making Todoroki step back and his heart skipped a few beats. "I HAVE TAUGHT YOU … AND TAUGHT YOU. HOW ARE YOU EVER GOING TO FUCKING LEARN IF YOU DO NO TRY?!"

Todoroki did try … he tried constantly. And when he is locked inside that room, he tried harder. He didn't understand what he was doing wrong. "Just leave … I don't want to see your face right now. You do not have to go to the room, but you cannot go outside either. Go back to the estate. Can keep the GI on. I want everyone to know how much of a failure you are with the blood stains." His throat caught and it was hard to swallow. He nodded and left the dojo, once outside the door, he slipped on his sandals and ran back to the estate. Tears were trying hard not to fall from his face.

But they fell as soon as he walked into the front door of his home to see Fuyumi standing there holding a washcloth. "Hey Shoto …" her voice was soft and sweet and made Shoto cry harder hearing the name, that his mother and him picked out together. It's been so long since he heard someone call him that and it felt good. Slipping off his shoes, he ran over to Fuyumi and hugged her tightly. Feeling guilty that he might get blood on her, but it didn't matter at the moment.

Her arms wrapped how his face and hugged him back. "It's going to be okay, Shoto. He's just in a bad mood right now. You know how he is." She whispered and ran her hand through his hair. "Go clean up and I will make you your favorite food." He pulled away and nodded wiping his tears away. He knew she was right, so he took a deep breath and went down the hall to take a shower.

That moment … he told himself he was going to suck up his emotions and not cry ever again. He was going to deal with the pain from his father and everyone else. If he wanted to get into U.A High, then it had to be this way. There was no turning back now.


	3. 3 Him

**WARNING: Hey! So, in this chapter if you are easily triggered I please advise you to read it with cautious. I do not want any one of you hurt. There will be a suicide attempt in here. There is also a lot of cussing in this from Kacchan.**

* * *

He was finally able to go back to school after two weeks of just staying home and doing his homework. He hasn't heard from his boyfriend since a few days ago, which was unusual for the boy. But a part of him was relieved to know that he wasn't bugging him constantly like he did before. The other part of him is wondering what the other guy was planning. It scared him, honestly. It scared him bad. Shaking his head, he made his way down the hall and towards the kitchen, where he was met with his mother … and his heart dropped. Standing there with his mother was none other than Yamazaki.

"Hey sweetie, Kiyoshi thought it would be nice to walk you to school today. He didn't want the bullies who beat you up to try and strike at you again. Isn't that right, dear?" Inko loved Kiyoshi. He was like a second son to her, and Izuku can understand why too. He was sweet and gentle … until he wasn't anymore. And he couldn't bring himself to tell Inko the truth. To tell her that Kiyoshi was the one who beat him to a bloody pulp, the one who has got him scared to the point where he didn't even want to walk out of this door right now.

"That's right, Mrs. Midoriya. I just want your son to be safe and sound. I've missed him quite a lot, and was so scared when I heard about what happened to him." He walked over to Izuku who tried hard not to cower at him, he forced a smile as the other boy wrapped his arm around his waist. "I'm sorry, I haven't been able to see if since then. I have been doing extracurricular activities after school, and I started a martial arts club. We meet every Tuesday and Thursday."

"Oh that's alright, dear. Izuku understands that everyone gets busy. I am just glad that you are doing so well in school. Speaking of that, Izuku, have you decided on what school you want to get into?"

Izuku bit his lip and nodded, "I applied to go to U.A High.." The grip on his side tightened as Kiyoshi dug his nails into him. "But … that's a long shot … so I also applied to go to Kiyoshi's school." His words almost sound forced, but Inko didn't seem to notice. "It would be great to go to either, but I get to see Kiyoshi more if I went to his high school."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see him there. It's going to be great, Mrs. Midoriya. Izuku would always have someone with him so he doesn't get bullied anymore. Katsuki is going to U.A High, isn't that correct, Izuku?" Kiyoshi asked the biting lip boy. He didn't know Kacchan got into the school or not.

Izuku nodded just agreeing so he didn't have to feel the weight of Kiyoshi's hand again. "I'm so happy for Katsuki!" His mother exclaimed. "Mitsuki must be so proud of him. I should call her up now! You two get to school now. You don't want to be late."

"Will do!" Kiyoshi pulled midoriya out of the kitchen and towards the door. Slipping on their shoes they were both out the door within minutes. The hold on his side was back as they started to walk towards their respective schools. Kiyoshi's school was close by the school Midoriya went too, so it was no bother that his boyfriend walked with him.

Well, at least it wasn't a bother to Kiyoshi. To Midoriya, he wanted to escape badly. "C-can you let go of me?" He asked and the tight grippened.

"Don't play this game with me, Izuku." His boyfriend said harshly. "I know about you and Katsuki. Everything. I know how you guys kissed that day, I know about the meet ups in your bedroom." Midoriya whimpered softly at the harshness in his boyfriend's tone.

"It's not like that … the kiss meant nothing … and…and he was trying to make me feel better coming to my house. All we did was watch movies." Kiyoshi laughed, it was gentle either. It was a more of a "yeah right" laugh.

"I know about the cuddles, I know about everything. You can't hide from me, Izuku. I have eyes watching you everywhere. Even instead your own home. And no, Inko doesn't know a thing. So, you'll never actually know what I'm talking about." They continued to walk to school, Izuku now shaking and feeling like his every move was being watched. "I love you, Izuku. I love you more than anything in the world. I want you to be safe. That's why I am like this. Katsuki, all he wants to do is hurt you. He's using you for his own gain. Haven't you heard the rumors? He says he's been sleeping with you."

Midoriya shook his head, that was impossible. Kacchan was a bully most times, but he would never say anything like that. Plus, Kacchan was out of the closet with anyone. If anyone knew… his whole reputation would be ruined. They finally got to Midoriya's school and Kiyoshi kisses him goodbye.

He thought he was finally able to breathe once the man was gone, but it wasn't so. He got eyes on him the entire time he walked up to his homeroom. Why? Was everyone staring at him because they heard about him being beaten up? Were they surprised that he was back? He walked down the hall, trying to ignore the stares and whispers from the fellow students around him. What was going on?

As he was walking something had stuck to his foot, leaning down he picked up. It was a picture of him and Kacchan asleep. His head was on the blond boy's chest and they were cuddling, the laptop was on the bed at the end of their feet. It was taken during one of the times, the boy had came over to comfort him. Izuku had no recollection of this photo ever being taken though, and he didn't know how it even got here of all places. He crumbled it into a ball and threw it in the trash, but then he slowly noticed his surroundings. The image was everywhere. Some even had text, saying how Bakugo was gay and they have been secretly dating for a couple of months now.

His eyes widened and he raced towards his classroom to find Kacchan leaning against the back wall. It was like he was waiting for him to come into the room. "K-Kacchan …" He whispered. Izuku heart clenched as Bakugo wouldnt look at him in the eye. "I .. I don't know where these things came from …"

Bakugo had clenched his fists and punched the wall beside him, ""How could you fucking betray me like this?!" Behind the anger you could hear the hurt and betrayal that he felt. Midoriya could see it radiate off the boy he grew up with. He was then grabbed by the cuff of his uniform shirt making him start to shake violently and whimper. He prayed quietly that Kacchan wasn't going to hit him as tears formed in his eyes. "I-I told you I was gay in confidentiality. You broke my trust, Izuku. And then you had the gall to post this photo around the school." Kacchan's voice cracked like he was holding back tears, "You fucking shitty nerd, now everyone knows! My reputation is gone ..." Izuku was slammed against the wall and let go of.

Izuku slumped down with his knees to his chest shaking. "I ... I didn't do it. You have to believe me... i-im sorry. I would never do this to you, Kacchan ..."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, nerd. I don't ever fucking want to see you again. Just go jump off a building." Katsuki spat out before walking away, he was also holding back tears. People wouldn't stop staring at him and whispering. "Stop fucking staring! We were never fucking dating! And so what? Now you know I'm fucking gay." He snapped making the other flinch and Midoriya cower more.

No one came to help him up, they all went their own way, trying to get to class. Izuku slowly got up and grabbed his bag running out of the room and the school building. He had tears running down his cheeks with snot as his mind flew to places where they shouldn't. Kacchan basically told him to kill himself... the last person he thought would never say it. Other than his mother.

His lungs burned and his sides ached as he ran towards an abandoned hospital building he knew was close by. It was the first time he had been there, but he always loved to walk by it. Old buildings had intrigued him. But this specific one was always on his mind, somewhere in his room you would see he had written down plans. If he was to ever kill himself, one of the ways he was thinking was jumping from this building. If he did this, then no one can watch him closely, hoping he doesn't end up like his father. Or the fact that he is always so skittish because of Kiyoshi.

Dunking under a bunch of broken boards he entered the dark building and made his way up the stairs to the top of the hospital. The hospital itself had shut down back in 2003 because of corruption. There was always talks of blowing it up and building something else in its place but it never happened.

It took him about thirty minutes to make it all the way to the top considering it was a pretty large hospital. When he finally made it to the top he threw his bag down and went over to the edge. Looking down at how he was made him feel dizzy, but somewhere inside of him, that little voice told him it was all going to be fine. It was only going to take a second to hit that ground and then everything will be okay. No more pain. No more Kiyoshi. Kacchan won't be angry with him anymore.

He looked down once more and there was someone staring back up at him. He hoped that the person was just going to mind his own business. It wasn't like he was standing on the ledge or anything. Maybe he was just going to do something bad like all teenagers do. But he knew that wasn't the case with him. He was going to jump, he had already made up his mind. Walking away from the ledge, he went back to his bag and grabbed his journal writing a note for his mom explaining how sorry he was that he had to do this.

Walking back to the ledge, he threw his legs over and let them dangle. His head was suddenly clear and he knew right then and there that he was kind of greatful for Kacchan to give him this leadway. He felt somewhat guilty though. This will cause his mother so much pain once she finds out. But eventually she will understand why he did it. "You know, this isn't the answer. Whatever you're going through." He jumped in fright at the voice that came out of nowhere and broke his silence. "I've been here once ... and the moment I decided I wanted to do something about it. I backed out. Do you want to know why?" The guy could have scared him right off the edge.

Izuku slowly turned his head to see an overly-skinny man with angular features. His limbs seemed to be too long for him along with his neck. His hair was spiky, and disheveled bright blonde. Where did this man even come from. Midoriya didn't answer but just stares at him with his bright blood shot green eyes. "I have so many people who love and care about me. That look up to me as their #1 hero. That's you as well. Think about all the people who love you." The man looked familiar, was he the one that was staring down at him just ten minutes ago? How did he get up to the roof so quickly?

"Who are you?" Midoriya asked confused on why this man was telling him this. The man waved his arms and coughed blood up with a surprised look on his face. "Are you okay, mister?"

"Yes ... yes I am. That happens." He chuckled a little, before becoming serious again. "What made you want to end your life? I mean I am assuming that's what you are doing. I saw you run towards this hospital. I have seen many people do the same thing and end their life here in this spot. You though, are the youngest who have came up here."

Izuku looked away before standing up on the ledge looking up at the blue sky and the clouds above. "Reasons that you don't need to know ..." he whispered. "I am in so much pain, mister. I'm sorry you see people do this before. But that's not my fault and frankly I don't really care." His ears were suddenly filled with sirens from fire trucks and ambulances. They were coming for him he knew it. "Who are you?"

"You don't need to know who I am. I am a friend. A friend who is trying to help you out in a difficult moment. I can see you are in a lot of pain, but there are ways that can help you deal with it. If you just come down from that ledge, we can sit here as long as you want too and talk through this." The man took a step forward cautiously, hoping not to spook the young man off the ledge.

"I… shouldn't even be talking to you, let alone let you get close to me. You could be a pedophile for all I know. So I rather stay right here on this ledge, and hope you go away before I jump." He felt the sweat drip down his cheeks soaking his shirt more than it was already. His breathing was labored as he tried not to look down, he was afraid that if he did that he would chicken out of the whole thing.

There was some coughing from behind him, turning his head a little, he watched the man cough up blood like earlier. "Oh, dear me. Trust me. I am no pedofile. I am just trying to help, I do not want to do anything to you. I promise." There was a slight chuckle in his voice which worried Izuku a little more than he was already.

"You know …" Izuku's eyes widened, there was another voice among them. "You should listen to him. He's pretty wise for an old man like him... ow!" Turning his head again, he sees a bright red headed man with the brightest turquoise eyes he has ever seen. He was decked out in firefighter's gear and was rubbing his arm up and down. "Damn, Uncle Yagi. Don't need to hit me so hard." The younger man pouted a bit.

"Call me an old man again. And I'll show you one." Snapped the man known as 'Uncle Yagi'. "I'm the same age as your father."

"Yeah, and look at him. He looks like he could be in his 60s." Muttered the man. He then looked at Midoriya like he remembered the reason why they were up on the roof. "Hey... can you please, step off that ledge, my friend?" The man quickly shook his arms in the air, "I mean towards us, not the ledge. I'm new to this type of thing." He heard a heavy step forward towards him and Izuku inched closer towards the jump.

"Do not take another step … or… or I'll jump right now." Izuku called. "I don't want your help. I don't need your help. This is what I am suppose to do. This is the only way to keep the pain away for good. I don't want the abuse anymore. I don't want to be constantly at home recovering from being almost beaten to death by someone who said they loved you. Someone who said that they will never hurt you in a million years. I don't want the stares anymore because someone thinks I am going to murder them and their family …" He took his arm and rubbed the sweat out of his eyes. "Do you know what it's like? Being the son of a murderer? Being the son of a guy who held you and your mother hostage for hours as you hear every scream, every whimper, every fucking sound your mom made has he did whatever he wanted to her? No … then come back when you experience that. Then maybe, just maybe I would want your help. But right now, no."

"You are the son of Hisashi Midoriya, I knew you looked familiar. Your name is Izuku, yes?" It was the older man who spoke this time. He only nodded slightly not caring if the man caught it or not. "I had assumed when I first saw you up here. I had to take a double, I thought you were him because of your curly green and black hair. You look exactly like him when he was your age. I am two years older than your day, you know? We went to school together, and he was so brilliant. Excelled in everything he did. He was also in the same martial arts club as me and this young man's father was. Something just broke inside of him when he did all those horrible things."

Izuku's eyes filled with tears again, why was this man telling him so many lies about his father? Someone who could do something like that, like what he did. He could have never been good. "My father is Enji Todoroki. I know you know who that is. He is the #2 Martial Artist of all Japan. My name is Todoroki Touya, I am his eldest son. He isn't the nice guy that he lets people see him, behind closed doors, he is an abusive piece of shit, Izuku. I remember the nights listening to my mother and him fight, I remember the screams and cries of my mom as he struck her. I know … its not nearly as bad as what your dad did, but I understand. I understand the feeling." His voice sounded like freshly baked loaf of soft bread, but with pain hidden behind the words.

Izuku's heart clenched in his chest and he whimpered as flashes from the night when he was held captive with his mom went through his mind. The dreams that kept him up at night also flashed rapidly. It was all too much for him to handle. "What's the point of telling me all this?"

"I bet you have nightmares as well? Night terrors that wake you in the middle of the night. That makes it impossible to sleep, eat, do anything? I have it too. It's a symptom of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or PTSD for short. I can help you with that, Izuku. Both me and Uncle Yagi suffer from it, different reasons of course, but it's all the same. I don't just get that those visions, those nightmares because of what he did to my mom. But what he did to me as well. He wanted a child that can over his dojo when he retired. To take the spot of the greatest martial artist. That wasn't me though … he new quickly after the beatings he gave me." There was silence between them for a few minutes, the only thing you could hear was the emergency responders and people that was gathering below them. "I am no doctor … and I cannot diagnose you with this, but it sure sounds like it to me."

"What Touya is trying to say, is that you are not alone. We know what you might be going through with what you said. We are here for you, and if you come down from that ledge, we can all go out for ice cream. We can talk to your mom about going to a group therapy session that both me and Touya go to." Uncle Yagi said softly, "Please listen to us, Young Man."

"I'll be the shoulder you can cry on when things get hard. I will be the big brother you never had. I know we just met, and I know I am here trying to talk you out of this. But I am being serious. Everything I have told you, everything I am telling you now. I want you to know that you have someone to help you through." Touya took another step forward, but it was lighter though like he had strip off 10 pounds of dead weight. "I have a younger brother … around your age. I haven't seen him since he was just a youngling because my father won't let me. But we write to each other every time we get the chance. I want the same thing for you. Please, let me do this for you, Izuku."

Izuku didn't say anything, he only looked down at the crowd of people that had gathered. He could barely make out any of the faces that was staring up at him. He took a deep breath and took in everything that the two men had told him. But he didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. He didn't even know why the man was telling him any of this at all. "Somebody once told me, a long time ago ... 'no matter how scary it gets. You must always wear a smile that says "I'm fine", for in this world the ones who smile are the strongest of all'. All these years that's what kept me going, boy. I wouldn't have gotten this far without believing that. You can too Young Midoriya. If you take it to heart you can also be strong. We can both help you, please just let us."

Izuku thought about what the man had said. It was inspirational, but it still didn't make him feel any better. He didn't know why these men were telling him all this, maybe it was just protocol and all of this was just bullshit to try and make him feel better. Whatever it was it didn't care. It wasn't helping. He didn't want their help. They weren't going to stop Kiyoshi, they couldn't get Bakugo to become his friend again. Take back the fact that somehow, someone found out that he was gay.

"... thanks for all of this. Thanks for your courage to try and help me. But if I keep going like this, nothing is going to change. Going to group therapy won't help. He is still going to be there by my side everyday, telling me what to do. Beating me to a pulp where I have to lie and tell people it was just a bunch of kids. Nothing is going to change. I won't ever get my friendship back with my best friend. And people will always look at me and think 'That is Fire Breather's child.'"

Touya grabbed ahold of his black suspenders that was holding his pants up. He was scared for the boy, he was nervous. He had told the boy everything he could think of trying to get him down. He was too young to do this. He had so much to live for. It hurt to see a boy the same age as his little brother back home. Was his brother thinking the same thing? Was he feeling the despair with living with their father? If he couldn't help this boy, how was he able to help his little brother? "Izuku, just please come down. I'll help you through it all. Whoever this dude is that you are talking about, I'll be by your side when you confront him. I'll be by your side when you call for help. Just let us go out for ice cream. We can invite your mom too. And we can all talk about this. Ice cream always help me when I am feeling down. Think about the bright future you have."

"I … want to thank you for the help you try to give me. I'm sorry it didn't really help. I do hope whatever you two are going through that it gets better. But it will never get better for me." He inched forward again and looked down. There was no air bed that they would normally put up to catch someone if they did jump. There was one but it wasn't aired up. So if he did jump it wouldn't really help him that much. "That note book on the top of my bag, can you please give that to my mother. It has a note in there for her." That was the last thing he said, before his body fell off the edge of the roof. He could hear the screams down below and the wind in his face.

But he didn't feel the impact, he didn't feel when death overcame him. He never knew that death was going to be painless. He always thought that it was going to hurt, but he was prepared for that. But when he opened his eyes, he was hanging in mid-air. Something was holding him in mid air, shaking violently. He can tell that whatever was holding him, wasn't going to last very long. "You're not leaving me, brother." It was Touya, he had managed to grab Izuku by his shirt before he fell. He was hanging off the edge with him, and he was guessing he was being held up by the old man. Which seemed to be a little impossible considering the man's age and health.

There were cries and shouts from the crowd before, "Is that All Might? Where did he come from Help them!" Why was the number one martial artist here now? Here on the roof of the hospital? It made no sense to him. Especially when he is barely out and about in public.

"It's fine now. Why? Because I am here!" All Might's voice boomed over the pounding and blood rushing to Izuku's head. His heart was in his throat as he looked down at the crowd where he then started to cry. Hanging like this, mid air, he realized that he didn't want to die. Not yet. Not like this. He didn't want his mom to come and try to identify his mangled body, see his bruised lifeless face. His body was slowly lifted with upwards back towards the roof of the hospital. His eyes were closed shut tightly, feeling his face scrunch up. When he felt his body hit the ground, Touya was still holding on to him.

Izuku had crawled over to Touya more and buried his head into the man's chest. He smelt of cedar smoked wood. "I'm sorry. I don't want to die. Please don't let me do that again." He sobbed and hugged the man, who hugged him back. "I want help .. I want your help and Uncle Yagi's help. I want it all. I thought I wanted to end it, but what just happened there, made me realize I want to live."

"Shh, its alright. I got you, brother. Nothing will happen to you. What I said earlier, it's all true. I promise. I'll be here for you. And so will Uncle Yagi." Izuku was shaking as he looked up from the male's tear soaked chest. The man known as Uncle Yagi was standing there, but no sign of All Might. And on Yagi's shirt there was blood splatter. Possibly from the earlier coughing fit.

Izuku could hear the old man's breathing from where he sat in Toyua's arms. He wondered why the man was breathing heavily, but it was erased when there was sudden black spots in his eyes. He felt a rush of nausea and dizziness flood over him. "Izuku? Izuku can you hear me?" The words of Toya was fading. And everything went black around him.

* * *

When he came to, he was lying in a hospital bed. The smell of disinfectant was strong in his nose, along with the steady beat of the heart monitor near his bed. There was an IV in his arm, steadily pumping liquids through his veins. The last thing he remembered was passing out in Touya's arms on the roof. Why had he passed out? "Oh good, you are awake. I'll go get your mother." He turned his head towards the voice, it was Touya. But he wasn't wearing his firefighter gear. He was in a normal black tee shirt and camo pants. "You gave us all a scare."

He wasn't able to say anything to him as his voice was gone. He just stared at the man and his brilliant blue eyes as he walked out of the hospital room. Not long after, his mother ran into his room with tears running down her eyes. "Oh, my Izuku! You gave me such a scare, baby!" His mom grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I'm so sorry, I didn't get you help sooner. I should have seen it. I did see it. I saw you looking weaker and weaker. It's all my fault." He wanted to tell his mother that it wasn't her fault. None of it was her fault. It was his decision. All of it. "We all have been in the waiting room for hours, baby. Katsuki, Auntie Mitsuki, Kiyoshi …" His heart monitor spiked hearing his boyfriend's name, but his mother must have not noticed as she kept going on about who was in the waiting room for him. "The nice firefighter and his fiance, along with Toshinori."

Who was Toshinori? Was he the man that was on the roof with them? Uncle Yagi? Izuku also got a little sad to know that Toyua was engaged. He didn't know why, but it was just a feeling that overwhelmed him. Izuku gave a weak smile and nodded a little, telling his mom he was listening to her. "I am going to tell the others that you are ready to see them. I know you need your rest, but I'll tell them not to take a long time." His mother kissed his forehead and walked out of the room, he was alone again and it frightened him.

Not long afterwards, Kiyoshi walked into the room and his heart monitor started to spike. "Well, I see that you are happy to see me." Kiyoshi chuckled as he walked over to Izuku's side. "So, you tried to kill yourself? Why am I not surprised?" His boyfriend was harsh. "We discussed this, dear. You promised me you wouldn't do something stupid? Whatever you are going through, it's all in your head." He leaned down so Izuku could smell his disgusting breath. "How can you be so fucking stupid? Was this all for attention? Wasn't it enough when you outed Bakugo? You need more attention, whore?" He grabbed the boy's hand and squeezed his fingers which felt like he was crushing them.

Izuku whimpered and let out a small muffled cry, "So, are you the one he was talking about on the roof?" Toya's voice was filled with anger as he watched Kiyoshi pull quickly away from Izuku. "Who the hell do you think you are? Talking to him like that? Squeezing his hand so hard that it's turning purple?" Izuku looked over at the door to see the firefighter, Uncle Yagi and a man he never seen before.

"Who the hell are you?" Snapped Kiyoshi, "I can talk to him any way I want. He is my boyfriend. And his hand wasn't going purple, huh, babe?" He scoffed. "Get the fuck out of my boyfriend's room, before I call security."

The man that Izuku never met, gave out a curt laugh. He was a rather short man, shorter than Toya and Uncle Yagi. He had feathery ash blond hair that swept messily backwards with some of the front tufts sticking up above his head. He had also some faint stubble on his chin. "Oh, sweetie, I am security. Actually, you can call me Detective Hawks. I came to question young Midoriya here, but I think I need to take care of you first."

Kiyoshi cocked an eyebrow towards the short man and laughed. "You a detective? What are you twelve? Get the fuck out of here. I am not going to tell you again. Izuku, tell them to get out of here so we can finish our chat." Izuku looked at his boyfriend before looking at the three older men in front of him. "Izuku, babe, do it. Now."

"... C-can .." Izuku started to try to say something, but it hurt to talk. He had wondered if there used to be a tube down his throat. "... you get Kiyoshi out of here. He is bothering me." He whispered, before cowering as Kiyoshi's hand went up in frustration, but to Izuku he thought the boy was going to hit him. It didn't take the detective long to grab that arm that was in the air. With a struggle, he escorted the boy out of the room. The only ones left was Touya and Uncle Yagi.

"You need to learn how to defend yourself, boy." Uncle Yagi and Toya walked over to Izuku, they stood on both sides of him. "What he did to you and what he was saying was very uncalled for. Maybe it is time to tell you who I really am." Izuku raised an eyebrow at the older man, wondering what he was even talking about.

"Do you think it's best to do it in a hospital room? And right after the boy tried to commit suicide?" Toya sighed when he saw the look his Uncle gave him. He shut the door before going over to the camera that was in the corner of the room. He grabbed it and pointed it downwards making sure it didn't capture towards the bed. Izuku started to feel uncomfortable with the two practically strangers in his hospital room. They could do anything to him and he wouldn't really be able to do anything about it.

"Don't look so frightened." Uncle Yagi laughed, "Watch." The man's chest puffed up and a hearty laugh came out with a great big smile. He flexed his arms in a fashion like he was showing off his biceps. Izuku couldn't believe his eyes, standing right in front of him was someone he looked up to since he was younger. All Might, the greatest martial artist, was standing right there. That meant he was always with him. He was with him when he was going to end his life. Izuku felt so stupid that he had talked to him like that, how he even considered the possibility right in front of him.

"H-how?" Izuku coughed out, "H-how is this even possible?" If Uncle Yagi was All Might then that meant All Might knew his dad when they were younger. How the hell is any of this possible? His mind kept wandering and wandering before someone snapped their fingers in his face. "Huh?"

"Are you doing okay? Is this too much to take in right now?" Touya was the one who was trying to get the boy's attention. All Might had started to cough and had changed back into his original form with fresh blood on his shirt. Izuku shook his head, "Good. Now not everyone knows about Uncle Yagi, and we all like to keep it that way, alright?"

"Young Midoriya … there was a reason why I showed you my true form, and told you who I was. Not everyone has the courage to do what you did today." Izuku let out a curt laugh, how did that be considered courage to jump off a building to only back out at the last second? He was lucky that someone was there to catch him when he needed it. "When I saw you on that edge today, I knew you were the one. You were the one I needed to take my place."

Izuku's heart felt like it stopped, "T-Take your place?"

"I want you to be my student. I want you to learn under me. I want you to join my dojo and be the greatest martial artist. Izuku Midoriya, will you accept my offer?"


End file.
